Overjoyed
by celtics534
Summary: There are some moments within our lives that make us feel joy. There are others that make us feel overjoyed, and those moments are the what make us feel complete. They stick with us for the rest of our lives.


**Set during the summer after Ginny graduates. It also can placed within the universe I created within my other story KIss Me, but this can stand on its own**

* * *

Birds fluttered from tree to tree as the wind blew, sending that unmistake scent of summer along with it. The sun was at its peak showing it was time to head back to the house and have lunch, but Harry didn't want to move. He was comfortable where he was, laying on the grass next to the pond. The sun was shining on him perfectly, creating a warmth all over his body. Not to mention the person sitting next to him, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

The Burrow was a minute walk from the pond, but neither seemed to want to move. Since the start of the summer the two of them had been inseparable. They needed to be near one another. They craved each others attention and affection, and with Ginny's return to Holyhead looming nearer and nearer, Harry wanted to spend as much time with Ginny as he could before she left for training.

Ginny looked like she was asleep, with her eyes closed and her arms resting over her head. Her chest moving up and down rhythmically, peacefully. Harry knew he shouldn't watch her sleep, that was kind of creepy, but he was transfixed. She had numerous freckles caressing her face, her arms, her legs. Her hair sprawled across the grass. She was a vision of beauty to his eyes, like a masterpiece in a museum.

"You know it's rude to stare." Ginny said, making Harry jump. She kept her eyes closed, but a small smirk crawled onto her face. Harry turned his head so he was looking up towards the clouds.

"Well if the clouds want to yell at me for staring they can," Harry retorted.

Ginny snorted, "Yeah that's what you have been staring at for the last five minutes." Harry saw her, out of the corner of his eyes, turn her body sideways so she was facing him. He mimicked her movements. Her bright brown eyes met his. Harry felt like he was drowning in them, and he didn't want to be pulled from their depths. She seemed to be having the same response, unwilling to move her gaze.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a low voice. "Tell me something."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Tell me something, anything. Tell me something no one really knows about you," Ginny's eyes lit up like a candle. "No, even better tell me five things."

"Are you gonna tell me five things about you?"

Ginny let out a small laugh, "That seems fair. How about we go one at a time and take turns?"

"Ok, uh sure," Harry said not quite sure what he was going to tell her. "Should I start?"

Ginny lifted her head from the grass and nodded, then propped her elbow on the lawn, placing her head on her hand. She continued to watch him, with her soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright," Harry said trying to come up with anything. "Uh. Well. Did you know I don't really like playing chess with Ron?"

Ginny snorted, in an unladylike manner, "No one really likes playing chess with Ron."

Harry propped his head like her, shrugging. "Yeah, but the only reason I do is because it tends to distract him from fighting with Hermione."

That seemed to surprise her slightly, but she nodded her understanding, "Yeah I don't blame you for that."

"Alright your turn, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny moved her free hand and carded it through the grass between the two of them. "Ok, well did you know that if I hadn't made the Harpies I was going to apply to work for the _prophet_?"

Now it was Harry's turn to feel surprised. "Really?"

Ginny smiled at his shock, "Yeah. I was thinking the sports section. Hell maybe I'll do it after I finish playing."

"You will do well their Gin. You will do well anywhere, really."

Ginny smirked at him, "Nice use of flattery, Potter. Your turn."

Harry let out a short breath. He had no idea what to tell her next. He looked at her admiring her freckles again. He loved them. She might hate them, but he thought they were fitting on her.

"I love your freckles," He blurted. Ginny's brows rose into her hair. Harry could feel the blush rise to his face, as a light pink ting blemished her cheeks.

"Really?" She asked sounding uncertain.

He nodded, unable to speak due to a fear he might say something more embarrassing.

Ginny let a small chuckle, "Well at least one of us like them. Fifty percent isn't bad. My turn, right?" She asked rhetorically. "Alright if your going to talk about my skin, I'm gonna talk about yours. I happen to love the scar on your hand."

Harry subconsciously looked at his left hand. The word _I must not tell lies_ still slightly visible. He was about to ask her why, but it seemed she knew he would ask, because she explained before he asked.

"It shows who you really are. You don't back down when you believe in something. Personally I feel like that's one of your best qualities." Her blush had dissolved, she was now staring at him unabashed.

Harry blinked a few times, then nodded. "Thanks Gin."

She nodded back, "Now your turn."

"Ok, yeah my turn." He paused again before giving her an answer. "Did you know it was Fred who showed me how to shave?"

Ginny let out a small gasp, "No! Really?"

Harry nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah. It was my fifth year and I had just come out of the fifth year dorm when Fred came out of the seventh. He took one look at me and said 'no wonder your parents named you Harry. That beard is atrocious.'" Ginny laughed. "So he grabbed me by the arm and led me to the bathroom and showed me how not to be hairy."

Ginny grabbed his free hand, giving it a small squeeze as she continued to laugh. "Yeah that does sound like Fred."

"Alright Gin, your turn."

Ginny let herself settle for a second. "Alright get ready for this. When I got my period for the first time." Harry felt his face start burning again, as the blush came to his cheeks. "Oh get over it Harry, it's a normal fact of life. Anyways, it was the summer of my third year. It was a few day before you arrived for the world cup, and I was home alone with just Ron."

Harry felt his eyes go wide in anticipation. If his intuition was right, this was gonna be great story to bring up and annoy Ron.

"So when it started I freaked out a little and screamed, you know I mean blood. Well Ron heard me and rushed into the bathroom, almost breaking down the door in his hurry. He asked me if I was fine and if I needed help. I told him he didn't want to help me with this."

Ginny let out a quick laugh, "Well the prat was offended, claiming that he cared and wanted to help. So I told him. He was silent for at least thirty seconds, til he finally said 'You were right'. And then he thundered back up the stairs to his room."

Harry was fully laughing. He could imagine Ron's face, becoming paler and paler, making his hair and freckles stand out. Ginny joined him in his laughter. Harry loved things like this, both of them, together and having a good time.

"Oh man," Harry said trying to calm himself. "Poor Ron."

"Ginny left out a new round of chuckles, "What do you mean poor Ron? What about me?" Harry laughed again. "Alright Harry. Your go."

Harry breathed in and out to regain control. He decide he was going to tell her something he wanted to tell her for a while. "Ok. Did you notice how I wanted to kill Dean after Ron and I caught the two of you kissing?"

Ginny let out a small giggle, something she rarely did. "Actually yeah, I noticed something was off."

"Did you know it was because… because I wanted to be the one kissing you in that passage?"

Ginny stopped giggling, breathing in sharply. "No," She said hesitantly. "I thought it was because you were trying to be like Ron, you know, like a brother."

Harry nodded, "I tried to convince myself that I was feeling like a brother, but when my imagination brought me into that passage and had me kiss you, well," He shrugged. "I think that was a clue my feeling for you were not like Ron's."

Ginny let out her breath like a laugh, "Yeah I hope Ron wasn't thinking like that."

Harry let out a real laugh, shaking his head, "No, I think he was imaging himself there with Hermione, if I'm honest. But now it's your turn."

Ginny grin at him, nodding, "Ok well did you know that if you hadn't kissed me in front of the entire common room after the game, I was planning on dragging you out of the celebration and yelling at you for not making a move?"

Harry frowned, "What?"

Ginny laughed, "I mean you made me wait two weeks after I broke up with Dean. I was going to drag you into an abandoned classroom and I was going to demain you tell me why you hadn't kissed me yet. I mean I saw you looking over at me, I saw all the hidden glances. I was just waiting for you to make the move."

Harry released Ginny's hand and rolled over so his face was in the grass. Had he been that obvious? He knew that Hermione had known, but had everyone noticed? Harry felt two small hands on his side, pushing over onto his back. He had a quick view of the clouds, til Ginny moved over him. Her knees straddling his hips, her face hovering over his.

"Alright Potter, last one. Then we should head in and get lunch. What is your last confession, and make it good."

Harry stared up at her. Her face was shaded, but her eyes still shone brightly. Her mouth was positioned in a little smirk. He loved everything about it. He realized, he loved everything about her. He loved all her attributes. He loved her imperfections. He loved her body and her mind. There was nothing about her that he didn't love.

He took a deep breath, _make it something good,_ he thought. He looked straight into her eyes. "Ginny," He paused steeling himself. She just watched him, that smirk still on her lips. "Ginny, I love you."

He felt her catch her breath, more than he heard it. Her smirk fell, leaving her mouth slightly opened. Harry felt his own chest tighten. Worry started to form in his mind. What if she didn't feel that way yet? What if she wasn't ready for something so huge? He waited for what felt like a century, then slowly her mouth formed into a large grin.

"Here I thought you were going to say something like 'I love treacle tart' or something." She let out a small laugh. "I like yours better." Harry nodded. He was glad she didn't freak out, that was something at least, but he couldn't help but notice she didn't say it back. The knots in his chest tightened unbearly.

He let out a long breath. "Alright," He said trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "You ready to go in?"

Ginny shook her head, "Harry I have one last confession."

"Oh yeah," He said. In truth he wanted to go inside. He wanted to be alone for a bit. He avoided her eyes, but said, "Ok and what is your confession?"

She moved her face in close to his, making their noses touch, mixing their breaths. "I love you too, Harry," She said in a quiet voice. Harry felt his knots release instanously, his breath coming out slightly shallow. His eyes jumped to hers. He could see the truth in them. Unable to contain himself he closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. She responded, deepening the kiss. They stayed like this for what felt like several moments.

Finally Harry drew back, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you."

She laughed lightly, her voice deeper than usual, "You've said that already, but I love you too." Harry was about to kiss her again, when she rolled off of him and stood up. "Come on lover boy. You fell in love with a Weasley, and Weasley's need to be fed." She offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet.

Harry felt lighter than air, as they made their way back to the Burrow. Harry with his arm around her shoulder. Ginny's with her arm around his waist. He was in love. He loved her and she loved him. Harry wasn't sure what came next, but he knew he was happy and in love,really what more could he ask for? He felt overjoyed.


End file.
